


How Nolan got his spots

by AJP_37, ExtraSteps



Series: Red [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Kissing, Kitty cat Nolan, M/M, Melissa takes him to Scott at the holiday house, Nolan gets turned, Pouncing, Starting to get a bit sexier now, Why is Nolan in the tree?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-24 07:59:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13806924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJP_37/pseuds/AJP_37, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraSteps/pseuds/ExtraSteps
Summary: He would become the exact thing he had feared so much.





	1. Chapter 1

Somehow he’d managed to hide it from Liam and Theo. To be fair, they’d been a bit distracted by Gabe and the other hunters and many many guns, and the hospital was already thick with the stench of blood. Once it was all over and the hunters were defeated, they’d left with Corey and Mason to go help Scott, leaving him alone with Melissa.

As soon as they were out the door, Nolan slumped to the ground, clutching his side. Melissa was there in a flash, easing his maroon shirt up, revealing the bite on his hip. There was no hiding what had caused it. The shape was distinctive. The pity in Melissa’s eyes made him turn away, blinking back tears.

He would become the exact thing he had feared so much.

***

Gabe had left him in the hospital room, bruised and wheezing from what was probably at least a fractured rib. Nolan dragged himself to the wall, the pain making him shiver as he sat up against it, clutching his side, barely hanging on to consciousness.

The sweet scent of pain and blood had been what had attracted her.

The door creaked as it opened, and he looked up with dazed eyes as a tall blonde woman stood there, examining him with glowing green eyes.

“Well, aren’t you a pretty little thing?” She purred.

Nolan shuddered, trying to scramble back but she was on him in a flash, straddling his lap and cupping his face in her hands. He could feel the points of her claws digging into his cheeks as she turned him this way and that, examining him with a cruel smile.

“Such pretty eyes,” she cooed. “I’m quite partial to baby blues.”

There was nothing he could do as she pushed him the floor, hiking up his shirt and licking up his abs, humming in pleasure as he shuddered.

“Your pain is so delicious,” she sighed, fangs scraping over his stomach. Nolan’s lower lip trembled, his eyes welling up with tears. “It’s a pity I don’t have much time for you right now, cutie. I’ll have to come back and find you later.”

She flipped her hair back, pausing dramatically as she bared her fangs, seeking out his gaze. He watched in horror as she shot forwards, biting down on his hip, the agonising pain making him black out.

When he came to, he was leaning against the wall again, Melissa McCall waving smelling salts under his nose. He would have thought it was a nightmare if not for the sharp pain at his side, thankfully hidden by the maroon shirt he was wearing.

***

Nolan staggered home, falling into an uneasy sleep filled with nightmares. Green eyes, sharp fangs, Gabe sneering, glass breaking, guns firing, screams and blood, so much blood. He woke to his mum shaking him, calling his name.

“Mum?” He whispered, tears streaming down his cheeks.

“You were screaming,” she said, a worried look on her face. He folded into her arms and she held him, stroking his hair as he sobbed.

Once he’d calmed down he pulled away, keeping his eyes averted as he scrubbed his face with his sleeve, wiping away the tears.

“Where have you been, Nolan?” She begged. “You haven’t been home in over a week and now you’re back and screaming in your sleep. Talk to me.”

“I’m fine,” he said woodenly. “I was just staying with a friend.”

“Why?” She whispered, searching his face. “Why did you leave?”

He couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t tell her that he’d been ashamed of how he’d treated Corey, stabbing him in the hand. Or of how he’d watched as Gabe had laid into Liam, punching and kicking him and done nothing. Or of how he’d pointed the crossbow at Liam at the abandoned zoo with no idea if he was capable of pulling the trigger or not. And now, of how he’d watched the life slip from Gabe’s eyes as Theo took his pain and felt nothing but relief.

And the biggest secret of all, he could barely even think it in his own mind, let alone admit it out loud.

That the bite had healed, along with all of his other injuries.

***

His mum eventually left, the dark circles under her eyes no less prominent for all of the half-truths Nolan had fed her. She knew when her son was hiding things from her. She urged him to try and get some more sleep but as soon as the door shut he grabbed his laptop and booted it up, leaning back against his pillows as he searched up when the next full moon was.

Thursday night.

He slammed the laptop shut and shoved it away, wrapping his arms around his legs and curling into a tight ball.

Less than a week.

***

He’d begged Melissa not to tell the others. He wanted to be the one to tell them, but it took him three days to gather up the courage.

Nolan stared at Scott’s door, trembling, hand hovering over the wood.

It opened before he could knock.

“He’s not here,” Melissa said. “None of them are.”

“Where did they go?” He asked in a small voice.

She pulled him inside, lifting up his shirt and examining the unmarked skin.

“It healed,” she said, taking a shaky breath. “Okay, it healed. When’s the full moon?”

“Um, Thursday night,” he stuttered.

“This Thursday?” She gaped at him, horrified. “This Thursday when there isn’t a single werewolf in Scott’s pack in Beacon Hills Thursday?”

“What?” Nolan breathed, feeling panic set in. He slid to the floor, wrapping his arms around himself to try and stop the shakes.

“I didn’t want to keep this a secret,” Melissa scowled, “I should never have let Scott leave without telling him.”

She paced the living room, wringing her hands together, mumbling to herself.

“Okay,” she said, striding towards him and squatting down so they were eye-level. “Option number one, we go to Argent-"

“No,” Nolan yelled, trying to fling himself back, but there’s nowhere to go.

“Okay, okay,” she soothed, hands held up in front of her. She looked frightened, and Nolan took a deep breath, trying to calm down.

“Sorry,” he whispered.

“It’s fine,” she nodded. “It just means our only option is Scott. I have to take you to him.”

“Oh,” Nolan said. “Is Liam there too?”

“Yes,” she confirmed. “The whole pack is there.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

***

To be on the safe side, Melissa tied his hands together with thick chains and put him in the back seat of her car.

She checked her mirror constantly, on high alert, like he would turn there and then in the middle of the day and attack her.

He just stared out the window, trying to dull the queasiness of his stomach, the heart-wrenching fear. Liam would fix it. Liam would help.

It took hours to get to wherever they were going. Melissa stopped only twice. Once for a toilet break and food, the second time for petrol. Both times, her hands shook as she unshackled him.

“I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised, trying to set her at ease.

“You don’t know that,” she shook her head. “You don’t have control.”

And wasn’t that the truth, he thought bitterly, looking away.

***

They pulled to a stop outside of a large mansion. Nolan gaped at it from inside the car while Melissa got out and went to the door. She returned with Scott, Derek and Liam in tow.

“We have a problem,” she said, gesturing to Nolan.

“Nolan, what are you doing here?” Liam asked, eyes wary, frowning at the shackles that kept him bound.

“He was bitten,” Melissa informed them. “At the hospital.”

“By who?” Scott asked, glancing at Liam, who only shrugged. All four of them looked quizzically at Nolan.

“I don’t know who she is,” Nolan said, lower lip trembling. “She bit me after Gabe attacked me. I couldn’t get away.”

The tears were streaming down his cheeks.

“She?” Derek asked.

“She said she’d come back for me,” Nolan said to him, vision blurred. “She never did.”

Scott glanced at the tense set of Derek’s shoulders and then back down at Nolan. “What did she look like Nolan?”

“Wavy blonde hair,” he gasped. “Green eyes.”

“Kate,” Derek growled, eyes flashing. Nolan quaked, leaning away from him. Derek shook his head, backing up a step. “She’s dead,” he told him, and then he was walking back up to the house.

“Kate?” Liam asked. “Kate Argent?”

“Argent?” Nolan whispered. That hated name again. First Gerard and now Kate, ruining his life. How he loathed that name.

“Come on,” Liam said, undoing his shackles and pulling him out of the car. “Let’s get you inside.”

Nolan allowed himself to be lead, eyes on his shoes as he entered the house.

The murmur of voices stopped as they entered the lounge room. Derek was already dragging Stiles out of the room.

“You all remember Nolan,” Liam said nervously. Nolan glanced around, left only with the impression of eyes, eyes all on him, judging him.

“Why is he here?” Theo asked. Nolan concentrated on him, letting the rest of the pack fall away.

“You remember the crazy blonde lady that ran past us at the hospital?” Liam said to him.

“The one who called you baby beta blue eyes? Like I’m gonna forget that in a hurry,” Theo smirked.

“Yes,” Liam scowled. “So turns out that was Kate Argent and she bit Nolan before booking it out of the hospital.”

Theo’s eyes glittered as he looked at Nolan, appraising him.

“So the little hunters gonna be one of us?” He asked, eyebrows raised.

“Looks that way,” Liam shrugged.

“What flavour?” Someone asked. Nolan looked towards the corner where the voice came from, eyes wide as he gaped at the very attractive, very tall teenage boy leering at him, leaning forward eagerly.

“Brett,” Liam scolded.

“What? I’m curious. He doesn’t smell like wolf.”

“Jaguar,” Lydia said primly, glaring at Brett. “Kate was a jaguar.”

“Ooo kitty-cat,” Brett grinned.

Nolan blushed and looked away from his intense silver eyes. Liam gave him a pitying look, taking his hand and leading him from the room. Nolan followed gratefully. The eyes on his back itched.

***

“Two nights until the full moon,” Liam said, sitting beside him on the bench. They were on the balcony outside Liam’s room, looking out at the beach. It was ridiculously beautiful here, and Nolan soaked in the feeling off the sun on his skin. It would only cause a fresh wave of freckles to dot his skin, but he was too content to move, feeling safe for the first time in a long time. After watching Liam for weeks now, he knew that nothing bad would happen to him while Liam was here.

Even with his IED and his werewolf egging him on, not to mention the fact that Nolan would have deserved it, the worst thing Liam had done to him was launch both of them off a small ledge. It had hurt, sure, but Liam could have killed him, and he hadn’t.

He made no secret of his dislike, but Nolan didn’t care about that. At least it was honest.

“Yeah,” Nolan whispered.

“Are you scared?” Liam asked.

“Terrified,” Nolan admitted.

“I was too,” Liam said. “Scott tied me up in his bathroom, tried to tell me we were brothers now.” He shook his head, a rueful smile on his face. “I got away and then he and his friends lured me into the woods and tied me up again.”

“Is that what you’re gonna do to me?” Nolan asked nervously.

Liam looked at him sharply. “Tie you up?”

Nolan nodded.

“We sort of have to, until you learn control. Otherwise you could hurt someone.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone ever again,” Nolan said fiercely. Liam looked impressed.

“Good, so we’ll tie you up then,” he said.

Nolan was quiet for a little while, considering this. The thought of being tied up and helpless scared him. He was sick of being helpless.

“How do I gain control?” He asked.

Liam hummed thoughtfully. “You have to find something to anchor you. For some it’s a mantra that they repeat to calm them down.”

“Like you when Gabe was beating you up?” Nolan asked curiously.

“Yeah,” Liam said, sighing as he turned away. “Like that. It’s a buddhist thing. What three things cannot long be hidden? The sun, the moon, the truth.”

“How does that help?” Nolan asked, frowning at him.

“I don’t know, it never helped me that much,” Liam shrugged. “You’re supposed to keep repeating it and take deep breaths to soothe yourself.”

“I doubt that would help me,” Nolan sighed. “It sounds dumb.”

“It is pretty dumb,” Liam agreed, smirking at him.

“So what else is there?” Nolan asked.

“For quite a few people their anchor is a person,” Liam said quietly. Nolan studied his face. His eyes were distant all of a sudden, like he was thinking of someone else.

“Like a friend or family member?” Nolan asked tentatively.

Liam shook his head. “It could be I guess, but for most people it’s a girlfriend, or a boyfriend.”

“Like Hayden,” Nolan nodded. “She’s your anchor?”

“Um, no, actually,” Liam said, shifting uncomfortably, his fingers tangling together. “Theo is.”

“Oh,” Nolan said. “I didn’t realise.”

“It’s okay,” Liam shrugged, his cheeks red. “It’s a fairly new discovery for me as well.”

“So you’re…?” Nolan asked, trailing off.

“Bisexual,” Liam whispered.

“Oh,” Nolan said. “Um, cool?”

“I guess,” Liam said. “What about you?”

Nolan flushed. It was his turn to look away. “I’m gay,” he admitted.

“So you and Gabe?” Liam asked quietly.

“No,” Nolan said vehemently. “No, it wasn’t like that.” He shuddered, remembering Gabe strangling the boy as he and Monroe watched. Any vestiges of a crush he had once held for the boy had disappeared then. He’d stood up, glancing at Nolan, but there was no light behind his eyes anymore. He had been looking at a stranger.

“That’s good, I guess,” Liam said, shifting again. “He didn’t seem like a very nice guy.”

“He wasn’t,” Nolan whispered. “I thought he was, but the things he was capable of scared me more than any of you ever has. He was only human, but he was a monster.”

“Was he really that bad?” Liam asked.

“He shot up Scott’s house,” Nolan admitted. “It was his idea.”

Liam’s eyes flashed and he stood up, walking to the balcony, gripping the edge. He took a few deep breaths.

“You didn’t know,” Nolan said, shaking like a leaf. “Oh my god, I’m sorry, I didn’t realise.”

“It’s not your fault,” Liam said through gritted teeth, his back still turned to him.

“It is my fault. He said he did it for me,” Nolan whispered. “He told Monroe it was me, so that she wouldn’t kill me. He thought he was helping.”

“Helping,” Liam said. He laughed, but there was no humour behind it. “Mason was hurt. Melissa, Lydia, Scott’s dad. It took Theo and I over an hour to clean it all up. The glass, the blood, the bullets. The worst night of my fucking life and he thought he was helping.” He shook his head. “Unbelievable,” he muttered.

“I’m sorry,” Nolan whispered, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. He couldn’t stop fucking everything up.

“No,” Liam sighed. “It’s okay, Nolan. It wasn’t your fault. It really wasn’t. It wasn’t even Gabe’s, really. It was that monster, making everyone scared, making them act differently.”

He sighed again, turning to look at him. Nolan studied his face, seeing no trace of anger there, just sadness.

“Don’t tell Theo,” Liam said eventually. “He won’t react well.”

“Okay,” Nolan said, biting his lip.

“I’ll tell him,” Liam said quietly. Suddenly, he looked five years older, battle weary and tired. “Come on. Let’s go get some food or something.”

Nolan nodded and followed him back inside the house.

***

He stood in a corner of the kitchen, shifting nervously from foot to foot. There were too many people between him and the door. Somehow, the rest of what Theo had affectionately dubbed ‘the puppy pack’ had drifted into the kitchen, until all of the members that still attended high school were there.

“Where’s Lori?” Liam asked Brett.

“Went shopping with Malia and Lydia. Something about too much testosterone,” Brett shrugged.

“I guess we’ll start without her then,” Liam sighed.

“Is he really going to be part of the pack?” Corey asked immediately. His eyes were wary as he glanced at Nolan from behind Mason, who was standing between them, an unfriendly look in his eyes as he watched him.

“Yes,” Liam said firmly.

“Just like that?” Mason asked. He sounded angry, and tired.

“Mason,” Liam said quietly, his expression pained. “I know, okay, I know what he’s done. And it’s terrible and he’ll be beating himself up over it for the next ten years I don’t doubt it, but that’s what we do. We give second chances.”

Mason sighed, glancing at Theo and then looking down. Nolan looked at Theo as well, seeing the tense line of his shoulders. He knew that the rest of the pack didn’t like Theo much, though he didn’t know why. It must be bad though, to make Theo look that uncomfortable and guilty.

Liam moved closer to Theo, nudging him and giving him a reassuring smile.

“Are you two dating now?” Brett asked curiously.

Liam flushed. “Um, I think so?”

“You’re not sure?” Brett smirked.

“We’re dating,” Theo said, glaring at him. “So you can fuck right off, Talbot.”

Brett held his hands up, eyes glittering with amusement. “Touchy, much?”

“I thought I told you to can it?” Mason growled, turning on Brett, fists clenched. For some reason, Brett looked at Nolan before turning away from all of them, staring out the window, a bored expression on his face.

Nolan watched him for a moment, confused.

“What are we gonna do about the full moon?” Theo asked.

“Dunno,” Liam shrugged. “Anyone got any suggestions?” He looked around the room as everyone considered what to do. There was a sea of blank faces.

“I guess we’ll just have to tie him to a tree,” Liam sighed.

***

Which was how Nolan found himself tied to a palm tree with three loops of chain around his chest, holding him firmly in place.

The past two days had been very uncomfortable. No one was really talking to him apart from Liam, and he was sleeping on the couch, which meant staying up late until the last person had gone to bed and getting up early when the first person got up. He couldn’t settle, not when he was surrounded by people who either wanted him dead, or hated him, or at best, were a bit wary of him.

The moon was rising in the sky and Nolan could _feel_ it. His skin was itchy, his jaw ached and he felt irritable. And if Brett kept staring at him like that then he was going to snap.

“Stop it,” he growled.

“No,” Brett just grinned, tilting his head, eyes shining with fascination. The taller boy had been following him around everywhere, sniffing his hair and stroking his skin. Nolan had learned quickly not to run, because Brett loved the chase, loved pinning him against the wall and scenting his neck.

Even to himself, Nolan didn’t want to admit that he liked it too.

He looked away and up at the sky.

“It’s nearly time,” Liam said. His eyes shone gold as he gazed up at the moon.

Nolan whimpered as pain lashed his body, making him twist and snarl, fighting against the chains. It hurt, _it hurt_. His blood boiled inside him, the pull of the moon making him see red. He let out a vicious growl as fangs grew in his mouth, cutting into his lips and causing blood to pool in his mouth.

“Nolan, Nolan,” Liam called, but it was far away, down a long tunnel. His ears roared with the pounding of his own heart, every breath overwhelmingly loud, and he fell back, panting as sounds and scents and everything else bombarded him from a million directions at once.

He could feel his skin rippling, fur growing over his face and arms and he was so uncomfortably warm that he tore at his shirt, ripping out of it, claws scratching across his chest, and blood was running down his chest.

“Nolan, calm down,” Liam roared, eyes glowing and fangs bared into a snarl.

He reacted to the threat, twisting his body in an unnatural direction and sliding out of the chains, scampering up the tree using his claws. From high above, he hissed at the wolves standing below. _Stay away._

From up high, the whirlwind of scents and sounds was a little less overwhelming. He took a shaky breath, looking down at himself, startled to see the cuts on his chest had already healed, the only evidence that they had even been there was a smear of blood.

“He’s adorable,” Brett cooed, gazing up at him. Nolan narrowed his eyes as he looked down. Brett was circling the tree, slinking around it again and again, eyes never leaving him. He was wary, but his jaguar settled as it was clear that Brett would not be able to climb it.

“Brett, leave him be,” Liam sighed from where he sat on the grass, also looking up at Nolan.

“Did you see how his freckles turned into spots?” Brett asked. Nolan could smell something sweet wafting up from the wolf and he frowned, inhaling it.

“What’s that?” He called down to Liam.

“What’s what?” Liam asked.

“That smell,” Nolan frowned.

“Excitement,” Brett purred. “Arousal. I want you, little kitty-cat. Why don’t you come down and let me show you?”

“Not fucking likely,” Nolan muttered.

“You sure you want to stay up there all night?” Brett goaded. “Long time til dawn, sweetheart.”

He glared down at Brett, digging his claws more firmly into the tree. He was strong now. He could hold on all night.

***

By the early hours of the morning, his determination had flagged significantly. Even with his newfound strength, his arms ached, and he longed to take a nap, like Liam was currently doing on the lawn below him. Brett, however, was still watching, still waiting.

“Can’t you just leave?” Nolan whined.

“Why?” Brett asked. “I just want to play, Noley.”

“Don’t call me that,” Nolan snapped.

“Freckles?” Brett asked.

“No,” Nolan growled.

“Sweetheart?” Nolan frowned and Brett chuckled. “Not one for pet names, I take it.”

“I don’t want you to call me anything,” Nolan said aggressively, eyes shining green as he glared down at Brett.

“I want to call you mine,” Brett said, his voice low and rough.

“Jesus,” Liam muttered sleepily. “Will you two just shut the fuck up and let me sleep, please?”

“Why don’t you go cuddle your boyfriend?” Brett smirked. “Trouble in paradise already?”

“No,” Liam snapped. “I didn’t want to leave Nolan alone on his first shift.”

“He’s not alone,” Brett pointed out.

“You don’t count,” Liam scowled. “You want to like, eat him or something.”

“Mmm,” Brett sighed dreamily, gazing up at Nolan again. Nolan hissed.

“Ugh,” Liam said. “That’s disgusting.”

“Like you and Theo are any better,” Brett said. Liam stuck his finger up at him, and Brett snickered.

“You two fighting again?” Scott asked wearily as he walked towards them.

“Always,” Liam sighed.

“Why is Nolan in the tree?” Scott asked. He didn’t look surprised or annoyed, just resigned.

“Liam startled him,” Brett smirked. “And what do cats do when they’re startled, Liam?”

“Oh fuck all the way off, honestly,” Liam snapped. “You’re such an asshole. Nolan would have come down ages ago if you’d just fucking leave him alone.”

“Nolan doesn’t want me to leave him alone,” Brett said smugly.

“Yes, I do,” Nolan insisted. His voice wobbled, not sounding particularly convincing, even to his own ears.

“Your heart skipped a beat, Freckles,” Brett winked. “I don’t believe you.”

“Wait, Nolan’s in control?” Scott asked, staring up at him, dumbfounded.

“Yeah, for the most part,” Liam said. “He’s a bit hissy, but that’s pretty normal for him.”

“Hey!” Nolan objected.

“How is that possible?” Scott frowned.

“Dunno,” Liam shrugged. “He was thrashing around a lot and then I roared in his face and he scarpered up the tree. As soon as he got up there he calmed right down.”

“Interesting,” Scott said. “Nolan, can you come down here please?”

“No,” Nolan said petulantly.

“Brett won’t touch you,” Scott promised.

“Yeah, I will,” Brett said confidently.

“No,” Scott said, flashing his red eyes at him. “You won’t.”

Brett growled, resisting, and Scott bared his fangs, letting out a low growl of warning. He pouted, but walked over to Liam and flopped onto the grass, sulking.

Nolan watched him, eyes narrowed, but Brett didn’t make a move as he slowly eased his way back down the tree. He almost collapsed as his feet touched the ground, weak from holding himself up in the tree for hours. Palm trees don’t have perches, unfortunately.

Scott examined him with his red eyes, head tilted.

“You don’t smell like mine,” he frowned. He leaned closer, as if to sniff his neck, and suddenly found himself shoved back by two sets of hands. Liam’s and Brett’s.

“Don’t touch him,” Liam snarled.

“Ah,” Scott said, eyes twinkling with amusement. “That’s why.”

He backed up and Liam watched him warily, straightening slightly once he felt the danger had passed.

“What just happened?” He asked, dazed.

“You protected your pack,” Scott grinned.

“But I’m not an alpha,” Liam said.

“You will be,” Scott said cheerfully. “You already have the pack, that’s half the battle.”

Scott walked away, whistling, and Liam turned, eyes widening as he looked into Nolan’s petulant face. Brett had his arms wrapped around him, nose buried in his neck, purring happily.

“I should have stayed in the tree,” Nolan groaned.

***

They went back inside, no one really seeing any point in staying outside when Nolan was more or less in control.

The first thing Nolan did was head to the bathroom. He wanted to _see_.

Liam and Brett stood at the door, watching as he examined his reflection, frowning. Theo wandered over as well, snorting as he looked at him.

“This is bullshit,” Nolan scowled.

“What?” Liam asked, amused.

His body was covered in a light layer of fur, a light tan sort of colour that matched his hair. It was covered in darker brown spots, mostly across his cheeks and shoulders, the same places that were ordinarily smattered with freckles. His fangs were smaller than what he expected, and thinner. His eyes were the only cool thing, really, a green so bright that they glowed.

“A kitten would look more intimidating than me,” Nolan pouted.

“That’s so true,” Theo laughed. Nolan hissed, offended. “Hissy spitty cats are not intimidating at all,” Theo smirked.

“It’s not fair,” he sighed, turning back to his reflection. “You guys look so badass and scary. I couldn’t even scare a little girl.”

What was worse is that he could feel the power humming under his skin, could hear and see and smell things that he could never have done as a human. But he just looked… cute.

“At least everyone will underestimate you,” Theo shrugged. “That can come in handy.”

“I guess,” Nolan grumbled, turning away from his reflection.

“You’d look so cute with a collar,” Brett sighed. The sweet scent was back, and Nolan growled a warning.

“Alright, big guy,” Theo said, grabbing Brett and dragging him away. “That’s enough out of you.”

“And a bell,” Nolan heard Brett say. He shuddered.

“Just ignore him,” Liam suggested, still leaning against the door and watching him.

“I’ll try,” Nolan said, taking a deep, shaky breath. “But he’s very loud.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Ain’t that the truth.”

Nolan looked at him. Liam opened his mouth and closed it again with a snap.

“What is it?” Nolan asked.

“I-” Liam began, growling a little, shaking his head. “I don’t understand how you’re in control. What’s anchoring you right now?”

“I dunno,” Nolan frowned. “You, I guess.”

“Me?” Liam squeaked, shocked, mouth gaping open. “Nolan, I-”

He heard two growls from the hallway and his eyes widened. “Not like that,” Nolan said quickly.

“I just, I dunno. You feel safe. You hate me, and I know what to expect from you.”

“Nolan,” Liam frowned. “I don’t hate you.”

“Well, maybe hate’s a bit strong,” Nolan mused. “But you don’t like me very much.”

“There’s a pretty good reason for that,” Liam pointed out.

“I know,” Nolan nodded. “But still, you’ve never hurt me. Everyone else has. My parents, Gabe, Monroe, Gerard, Kate.”

He looked away, embarrassed to have revealed that much.

“Okay,” Liam said slowly. “That’s sort of fucked up, but… okay.”

“Okay?” Nolan asked.

“Yeah,” Liam nodded. “I’m your alpha or whatever. I don’t mind being your anchor and helping you keep control.”

“Thanks,” Nolan said quietly.

Liam reached a hand up, gripping his shoulder and Nolan sighed, feeling his skin ripple, his fangs and claws slipping away.

“Welcome back,” Liam smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Brett was driving him up the fucking wall, literally.

  
"Here kitty kitty," Brett cooed. He was lounging in a chair, looking up at Nolan, who prowled back and forth on the roof of the mansion, glaring down at him. If he had a tail, it would be lashing in anger.

  
"Why won't you fucking leave me alone?" He growled, baring his fangs, eyes flashing.

  
"Language," Brett tutted.

  
He never used to swear this much. Brett just brought it out of him.

  
Nolan had never met a more intriguing and aggravating person in his entire life.

  
It had started that morning when Brett had crowded him against the wall in the hallway, cold nose pressed into his neck as he took a deep breath. His jaguar had not particularly enjoyed the feeling of being trapped, and had lashed out, claws raking across Brett's face as he slipped under his arm and dashed away. Sitting at the table eating breakfast, Nolan had felt guilty as he watched the marks slowly heal, but his jaguar had preened with smug satisfaction.

  
Not that it seemed to have dissuaded Brett. If anything, the wolf was even more determined than before.

  
Escaping outside, Nolan had grabbed one of the spare towels and headed down to the beach, laying it on the warm sand and stretching out on it. He had been dozing, luxuriating in the warmth seeping into his body when Brett had flopped down beside him, sending a spray of sand onto his towel. Scowling, Nolan had stood up and moved away, but the contentment was gone, the eyes on him making him restless and wanting to hide in the smallest darkest place he could find. He stalked off, shooting a glare at Brett over his shoulder.

  
The closest he could get was curling up in a blanket in the lounge room on the bean bag in between two of the couches. Most of his body was hidden inside his blanket burrito and he'd felt secure, especially with Liam sitting in the room as well. Brett had just walked in, sat on the couch directly next to him. Nolan would have been happy to ignore him if not for the way Brett started reaching a hand inside the blanket, trying to pet him. He was not in the mood.

  
Brett yelped as he bit at his hand, withdrawing it and holding it to his chest.

  
"Did you just _bite_ me?" He asked incredulously.

  
Nolan glared at him from the blanket burrito, eyes a luminous green. "Don't touch me," he hissed.

  
Brett sulked and again Nolan felt a little guilty, but his jaguar was having none of his shit today. Did he not understand that cats and dogs just do not mix?

  
He threw off the blanket and went back outside, needing some air. Brett's frustration and desire were overwhelming his sensitive nose and he needed to get away from it before he did something drastic.

  
Of course, Brett trailed after him like a sad puppy.

  
No matter where he went, he couldn't find a moment's peace from the lanky werewolf.

  
Nolan was just about ready to cry. "Stop following me around," he begged. "I can't breathe."

  
"I can't help it," Brett growled, stalking towards him. "My wolf wants to rub itself all over you."

  
"I don't care what your wolf wants," Nolan said petulantly with narrowed eyes. "Your wolf isn't the boss of me."

  
"But we could be," Brett said, eyes dark with lust. The wave of desire and need was a thick wall that had Nolan staggering backwards, a little dazed.

  
He shook his head, clearing it. "No," he snapped. He had been a jaguar for less than 24 hours. He wasn't going to submit to a stupid smelly dog just because he was hot like burning and he wanted to lap at him like a warm bowl of milk.

  
Brett didn't want to take no for answer, advancing on him so fast that Nolan did the first thing to come to mind, working on pure instinct.

  
Which is how he ended up on the roof.

  
At first, Brett had paced underneath him, trying to convince him to come down, but when that hadn't worked, he'd sat down in one of the deckchairs, eyes tracking him.

  
Nolan looked around, considering his options.

  
He could jump down, but Brett would no doubt pounce on him as soon as his feet hit the ground. He didn't really want to stay up there. It was boring.

  
Instead, he turned his back on Brett and made his way across to the other side of the roof. He peered over the edge, smirking when he saw Liam's balcony directly below him. He dropped down, landing lightly and letting himself in the room.

  
Theo looked up from the bed, raising an eyebrow at him, watching as he walked to the door and locked it. Apparently just in time, feeling the handle turn.

  
The door rattled, and Nolan grinned triumphantly, turning his back on the door and beaming at Theo.

  
"You know I could just break the door, right?" Brett growled.

  
"Break the door and I break your face," Theo snapped, sitting up, eyes flashing.

  
>"Nolan," Brett snarled. "I don't like you in there with him."

  
"He's not the one trying to manhandle me," Nolan scowled.

  
"Manhandle you?" Theo asked. "Why is Brett trying to manhandle you?"

  
"His wolf wants me or some shit," Nolan said, flopping down in the bed with a sigh. "He won't leave me alone."

  
"But let me guess, instead of having an actual conversation about it, he keeps trying to stick his nose where it doesn't belong?" Theo asked, looking amused.

  
"Pretty much," Nolan pouted.

  
"Brett, you dickhead," Theo snickered. "Go look up cats on the internet and then come back later."

  
"Cats?" Brett asked skeptically.

  
"Cats," Theo confirmed. "Shoo."

 

***

 

Theo was content to ignore Nolan, so he curled up at the end of his bed and took a nap. It had been a very long night with very little rest, so within moments he was fast asleep. Hours later, he awoke to a light knock at the door and blinked sleepily at Liam as he opened it and stepped inside.

  
"Hey," Liam smiled. Nolan glanced around, but Theo was gone.

  
"Hey," he replied groggily. "What's up?"

  
"Just checking up on you. It's lunch time," Liam informed him. "You hungry?"

  
Nolan blinked, considering this, and his stomach rumbled. "Starving," he nodded eagerly.

  
Liam laughed and Nolan jumped off the bed, following him down the stairs to the lower level where the kitchen was. Inside, Theo and two guys were working on making huge piles of sandwiches. Nolan blanched as he recognised them. Jackson and Ethan. The two weres that had been kidnapped by Monroe.

  
"So, this is the pipsqueak," Jackson said, side-eyeing him.

  
"The pipsqueak who told us where to find you," Liam pointed out. Jackson rolled his eyes.  
"I had it handled," he scoffed.

  
Nolan felt eyes on him and found the other man, Ethan, watching him with a calm expression. Jackson was the one doing all the talking, so why did he feel like this guy was the real threat?

  
"Smarter than he looks," Ethan smirked. Jackson seemed surprised, glancing at him.

  
"What do you mean?" Jackson asked.

  
"He figured it out straight away," Ethan grinned, turning away from Nolan and back to slathering pieces of bread with butter. "He'll do fine."

  
"Figured out what?" Liam asked. Ethan snorted and shook his head.

  
"Jackson talks," Nolan whispered. "Ethan listens."

  
"Oh, divide and conquer," Liam nodded. "Classic."

  
"Are you gonna start going on about Mykonos again?" Theo drawled.

  
"It was a good plan," Liam growled. Theo just laughed.

  
"Sure it was," he said, throwing Liam a smirk over his shoulder. Liam bared his teeth at him, but Theo just laughed harder. Liam relented and smiled as well, though he rolled his eyes.

  
Liam grabbed one of the platters of sandwiches and handed it to Nolan before picking up the other. "Let's go feed the troops," Liam said.

  
The number of eyes that were trained on him as he stepped outside made his skin crawl. However, as soon as he placed the platter down and stepped back, the itchy feeling fell away immediately. The food, he realised, was far more interesting to the weres than he was.

  
The only one who was still watching him was Brett, but as soon as Nolan raised his eyes to look back, Brett looked away. Nolan narrowed his eyes at him, but for once Brett left him alone.

  
The two platters disappeared almost instantly, devoured by the hungry pack. Thankfully, they were followed with two more, and they were eaten at a more sedate pace. Every now and again Nolan glanced up at Brett, studying him, wondering why the wolf wasn't all over him like he had been that morning. He should be happy that he was leaving him alone now, but he wasn't. He was annoyed.

  
After lunch, everyone drifted off and did their own thing. Nolan stayed sitting at the table, frowning, waiting to see what Brett would do.

  
He got up.

  
And he walked away.

  
Nolan waited to see if he would come back, but it was clear after ten minutes had passed that Brett wasn’t returning.

  
With a huff, he got to his feet and stalked inside, standing by the door of the lounge room where Brett was sprawled over one of the couches watching TV. He stood there, and stood there, but Brett didn't look up, pretending that he wasn't there. Theo, who was sitting on the other couch, was looking between them with a huge grin on his face.

  
He walked into the room and sat on the only remaining couch, staring at Brett unblinkingly. Brett twitched, but continued to ignore him. Nolan slid a little closer, but still nothing. He wrinkled his nose, annoyed. Why was Brett ignoring him now? It didn't make any sense.

  
Dropping any pretense at subtlety, Nolan leaned on the edge of the couch, looming over Brett. "Why are you ignoring me?" He pouted.

  
Finally, Brett looked at him. "I didn't want to bother you," he said quietly.

  
Nolan frowned. Brett reached a hand up, slowly, tentatively, holding it in front of Nolan's face. He glanced at Brett and then the hand, wary.

  
Leaning closer, he sniffed at the hand, curious now, taking in the werewolf's scent. He smelt nice, and Nolan sighed, nuzzling his face against it, one cheek and then the other. His fingers twitched and Nolan pulled back, wary again. Brett was gazing up at him, eyes wide, his scent becoming heavy with want. Nolan blinked at him, and then he was gone, retreating back outside to clear his head.

  
Being a werejaguar was weird. He just had all these stupid urges and it was like he couldn't control them at all. He tilted his head, considering this. Control. He needed Liam.

  
Liam and Mason had headed down to the beach with their surfboards straight after lunch, so Nolan ducked back inside, returning to the lounge room.

  
Brett and Theo looked at him. "Um, can I borrow shorts from someone?" He asked quietly.

  
"Yeah, sure," Theo said, jumping to his feet. "Liam definitely brought a few pairs and you two are a similar size."

  
"Thanks," Nolan whispered.

  
Theo left the room to fetch them and Nolan stood there awkwardly, looking everywhere but at Brett. Control, control, control. He did not want to climb into Brett's lap and demand pets. Nope. No sir.

  
Thankfully, Theo returned before Nolan could give in to the urge, thrusting a pair of dark blue board shorts into his chest. "Enjoy," Theo smirked. Nolan nodded and turned on his heel, walking into the bathroom to change. If he hadn't been listening carefully, he would have missed it.

  
"It's working," Theo said quietly.

  
"I know," Brett whined. "But I want to touch him so bad."

  
"Let him come to you, idiot. You'll just scare him off otherwise," Theo said.

  
"Why do you even care?" Brett muttered.

  
Even with his superior hearing, Nolan had to strain to hear Theo's response.

  
"Anything that distracts you from hitting on me is a fucking miracle, as far as I'm concerned."

  
Nolan scowled. Brett was hitting on Theo?

  
He threw his clothes into the corner, pulling on the shorts, which did fit pretty good actually, and stalked outside, deliberately ignoring both boys as he walked past the lounge room.

  
"Did he hear?" Brett said.

  
"Oops," Theo snickered.

  
Nolan huffed as he walked down to the beach. Theo? THEO?! Of all people, Brett had been hitting on Theo? What was so special about HIM anyway? He was sarcastic, and rude, and scary, really scary. He wasn't Brett's type at all!

  
He reached the beach and paused at the edge of the water. In the distance, he could see Liam and Mason on their boards, floating as they waited for a good wave. Liam waved at him and Nolan waved back, looking back down at the water. A wave crashed into the shore, sending water and foam over his feet. He twitched, but watched. It felt nice and cool.

  
A laugh made him look up to where Liam had just caught a wave and crashed into the water. Mason was bent over his board laughing as Liam sputtered in the water a few metres away.  
"Surfing is hard," Liam pouted as he paddled towards the shore.

  
"It looks fun though," Nolan shrugged.

  
"I thought cats didn't like water," Liam teased.

  
"The jag doesn't seem to mind it," Nolan said, smiling at Liam as he came closer. He could already feel some of the tension draining from his body.

  
"The jag," Liam laughed. "That's hilarious. I like it."

  
Nolan rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, the jag is a pain in the ass."

  
"How so?" Liam asked.

  
"I can't control it very well. It has a really strong will, and I feel like I'm all over the place," he scowled.

  
"Oh yeah," Liam said. "I remember what it was like at first. My wolf just wanted to run and run and run. And sniff things. Things it had no business sniffing."

  
Nolan almost wanted to ask. There was clearly a story there.

  
"How do I make it stop?" He asked.

  
"Just do what it wants," Liam shrugged. "It will quieten down heaps once it's happy."

  
"What it wants?" Nolan gaped.

  
"What who wants?" Mason asked as he paddled towards them.

  
"Nolan is struggling with his jag," Liam informed him.

  
"And what does the jag want? Or should I ask who?" Was Mason's sly response.

  
Liam smirked. "I think it wants to cuddle up with a certain lanky asshole."

  
"Ugh," Nolan said, throwing his hands in the air as he stormed off. "I do not want Brett!"

  
Even without his jag's hearing, he would have heard Liam's muffled, "bullshit," as he walked away.

  
He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Brett standing by the door until he almost ran into him. The taller boy caught him by his elbows as he stopped suddenly, swaying backwards. Nolan stared at him, shocked at the thrill that went through him at his touch.

  
"You okay there Nolan?" Brett asked, his voice a low rumble.

  
"Mhmm," Nolan hummed, blinking at him.

  
A purr rumbled through his chest as his jaguar caught Brett's scent and he fought against it as it tried to launch forwards. The urge to run his face over Brett's chest was almost overwhelming. Nolan closed his eyes and gritted his teeth.

  
"You sure?" Brett asked.

  
"No," Nolan admitted.

  
"What do you need?" Brett asked, his voice strained. Nolan opened his eyes slowly, seeing the restraint in Brett's eyes, like he was fighting his own internal battle. Maybe Brett's wolf wanted to be as close to Nolan as Nolan's jaguar wanted to be to Brett. His willpower wavered, and that was all the jag needed.

  
Suddenly, he was pressing Brett against the wall next to the door, rubbing his cheek over Brett's chest, sniffing at his skin. His eyes glower green and he purred happily.

  
"Oh god," Brett panted.

  
Nolan stood on his toes as he nosed his way up Brett's neck, deeply inhaling, learning the wolf's scent. "Mmm, you smell so good," Nolan sighed, pressing his body against Brett's, surrounded by his scent and warmth, utterly content.

  
Cautiously, Brett brought his hands up. When Nolan didn't react, he stroked one down Nolan's spine.

  
The jaguar shuddered, pressing closer, and Brett groaned.

  
"Is this okay?" Brett asked, doing it again. Nolan moaned his agreement.

  
Brett's hands stroking up and down his back felt amazing. It was even better when he brought one up and ran it through his hair. Nolan went pliant, leaning into his touch, purring so hard that his whole chest vibrated with it.

  
He felt hot, too hot, and turned away, panting for breath. Brett took it as an invitation and nosed at Nolan's throat, snuffling happily and Nolan froze. Teeth. At his neck. _Threat._

  
With a snarl, he turned back, fangs bared and Brett reared back, hands in the air. "Shit, sorry, sorry," Brett whined. "Nolan, I'm sorry."

  
Nolan took a step back, and then another, watching him warily for any sudden movements, but Brett stayed still, eyes filled with remorse. Slowly, he soothed his jaguar, breathing deeply, clearing his head.

  
"I'm okay," Nolan said when he felt calmer.

  
"What did I do wrong?" Brett asked in a small voice.

  
"It was-" Nolan started, and then cut himself off with a shake of the head. "You startled me? I think. I didn't expect you to sniff my neck and my jag saw it as a threat."

  
"Oh," Brett said, hands falling to his sides. "That makes sense. I'm sorry I startled you."  


  
Nolan nodded. "Thank you."

  
They looked at each other, both considering what to do next.

  
"Do you want to go watch a movie?" Brett asked. "Lounge room is free at the moment."

  
"Um, sure," Nolan said shyly.

  
Brett held the door open for him and Nolan brushed past, shivering at the contact. As Brett had said, the room was now empty and Nolan paused by the door, considering where to sit. He was quite partial to the beanbag, but they wouldn't both fit, and he was past ignoring his impulse to cuddle up to the taller boy. So instead, he chose the two seater couch, grabbing the blanket and sitting at the very edge of it as he waited for Brett to select a movie and put it on.

  
"You cool with Star Wars?" Brett asked over his shoulder.

  
"Yep," Nolan said. Brett smiled and turned back, putting the DVD into the player and booting it up. He walked back to the couch with the remote in his hand and sat down, grabbing one of the cushions and stuffing it behind his back. He leaned against the side of the couch and looked hopefully at Nolan.

  
Cautiously, Nolan moved closer, cuddling into Brett's side and putting his head on his chest. He froze as Brett shifted a bit, moving into a more comfortable position and then settled again when Brett stopped moving.

  
"Okay?" Brett asked.

  
"Yeah," Nolan said.

  
"Can I put my arm around you?" Brett asked.

  
Nolan considered this, remembering how good it had felt to have Brett's hands on him outside. He nodded.

  
Brett rested his hand on Nolan's back. Through the blanket he could barely feel it, and he pouted.

  
It wasn't the same.

  
He fidgeted as Brett started the movie, the blanket falling down off his shoulder, slipping a little more with each wiggle Nolan made.

  
"What are you doing?" Brett asked, bemused.

  
"Nothing," Nolan said, freezing in place.

  
"Are you not comfortable?" Brett asked.

  
"I'm fine," Nolan assured him. Brett chuckled.

  
"Lie," he whispered.

  
Nolan's heart had skipped.

  
Brett moved slowly, picking Nolan up and turning, putting his legs up on the couch. He deposited Nolan in his lap, arms wrapped around his back, tugging the blanket up over the both of them. Nolan sighed, snuggling into his chest.

  
"Anything else?" Brett asked, nails gently running up Nolan's back.

  
Nolan rubbed his face over Brett's chest and frowned. He tugged at the bottom of Brett's shirt. "This," he pouted.

  
Brett chuckled, pulling the shirt over his head and throwing it to the side. Nolan settled against him again, groaning at the feeling of skin on skin.

  
"Better?"

  
"Much," Nolan sighed, all of the tension draining from his body as he draped himself over Brett, dozing as Brett stroked patterns into his skin and smoothed through his hair, gently petting him.

  
He must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knew, Brett was nudging him awake.

  
"What?" Nolan mumbled sleepily.

  
"Dinner," Brett whispered.

  
"No," Nolan whined. "Don't wanna move."

  
"Me either," Brett sighed. "But food."

  
Nolan's nose twitched. "Is that-"

  
"Steak," Brett confirmed. Nolan heard both of their stomachs growl.

  
"Do we like steak more than cuddles?" Nolan pondered.

  
Brett seemed to consider this. "What about steak and cuddles?"

  
"Ooo, I can get around that," Nolan agreed, sitting up and arching his back as he stretched.

  
They made their way outside, piling their plates up high, but instead of joining the others they returned inside, sides pressed together as they devoured the food.

  
Nolan was less easily startled now that he was feeling more comfortable. The others didn't set his teeth on edge as much as they filtered into the lounge room in various puppy piles, because he had Brett's warmth seeping into him, keeping him centered. He let their voices wash over him as he sprawled on top of Brett. Even Liam and Mason snickering at him couldn't pierce his bubble.

  
"Come on," Brett whispered after the movie finished. "Let's go to bed."

  
"Bed?" Nolan murmured.

  
"Mhm," Brett confirmed. "I'm tired."

  
"Okay," Nolan agreed, getting up and wrapping the blanket around himself as he bid everyone goodnight and trailed after the werewolf. If he was more awake, he might have questioned why he was following Brett into his room, but he was sleepy and following after the source of warmth.

  
Brett brushed his teeth and stripped off his shorts, climbing into bed in just his boxers. Nolan brushed his teeth as well and returned to the room, blearily looking down at Brett. There was a perfectly acceptable space next to Brett, but instead he crawled up and wedged himself between the headboard and Brett's head, draped across the pillow in what should have been the most uncomfortable position of all time. But it was perfect, his chest curled protectively around Brett's head, with his cheek pressed against his shoulder.

  
The werewolf grumbled a bit as he shifted around, tugging at the pillow and rearranging limbs until he was comfortable. Eventually, he settled with a happy sigh.

  
"Night kittycat," he murmured.

  
"Mmm night," Nolan whispered, his claws kneading into the pillow beneath him, purring happily.


	3. Chapter 3

Nolan woke with the urge to run, run _fast_.

Brett sat up, startled, as Nolan rocketed from the bed, threw the door open and sprinted down the hall.

"Nolan?" He heard him ask, but he'd already left him for dust, throwing himself down the stairs and out the front door, taking off down towards the beach.

It was exhilarating. He'd never been able to run this fast before, the sand whipping beneath his feet, drops of water kicking up with every stride. He laughed, delighted, kicking up more, and then he was distracted by the water, frolicking through it and splashing it around   


"I thought there was something wrong," Brett drawled from a few metres away.   


"Isn't it gorgeous out here at night?" Nolan asked, eyes shining.   


"Sure," Brett agreed, a funny look in his eyes as he approached Nolan. It made him feel wary, and playful.   


Brett reached for him but he slipped out of reach, heading deeper into the water, a smirk dancing on his lips, goading him.   


"Is this one of those don't touch me times?" Brett asked.   


"Noooo," Nolan said, still retreating.   


"Catch me?" Brett asked, eyes gleaming.   


"Yessss," Nolan nodded. He was up to his thighs now, poised to flee.   


Brett grinned.

The waves crashed, lit by the light of the mostly full moon. They stared at each other, waiting for the other to move. Brett tensed, and then Nolan was gone, running away. However, Brett wasn't as deep as him and could move much, much faster. Nolan shrieked with laughter as Brett caught him around the waist and lifted him out of the water, spinning him around.   


Nolan's grip tightened on his arms as Brett tipped him upside down, threatening to dunk him. "No, no," he laughed. "Please, Brett."   


Brett snickered and pulled him back up, before letting him down, though he kept his arms looped loosely around his hips. He kissed Nolan's forehead. "Don't worry, I wouldn't do that."   


"Good," Nolan said, beaming up at him. Brett looked lovely like this. Water clinging to his skin. Hair turned silver by the light of the moon that haloed it. Eyes dark with desire. It hit him as well, making him shiver and press closer.

"Will you bite me if I try to kiss you?" Brett asked in a low voice.   


Nolan's lips quirked up. "Maybe."

Brett swayed closer, and Nolan watched him, not entirely sure himself how his jag would react. But he... _he_ wanted it.

For once, it seemed they were in agreement, reaching up to grab the back of Brett's neck and pull him down.   


The first brush of their lips was electric, making Nolan gasp. It was soft and sweet, and Brett's hands tightened on his waist, his eyes fluttering closed. But Nolan stared, not daring to move or breathe or do anything that might break the moment.

Brett pulled away slightly and Nolan growled, claws slipping out and lightly piercing the back of Brett's neck. The smell of arousal was sharp as Brett dipped back in and kissed him again, turning the growl into a purr. Nolan took a shuddering breath and Brett followed him, tongue tracing over his lip. Tentatively, Nolan opened his mouth and Brett licked inside, stroking his tongue and he melted against him, trying to climb up into his arms, closer, more.

Eventually they had to pull away, panting for breath, both staring into each other's eyes, rocked to their cores. Nolan rubbed a hand over his chest, his heart aching from how fast it was racing. "Is kissing always like that?" He asked, his voice hoarse.   


"No," Brett croaked. "That was... something else."   


"Oh," Nolan whispered. Brett pulled him back in close, cuddling him and nosing at his neck. This time, his jag didn't see it as a threat, instead turning and baring it further, purring. Brett kissed his pulse, smiled as he felt it jump, licking it again and again, until Nolan's blood turned to fire and he trembled against him, whimpering and begging for something he didn't understand.

"We should go back," Brett whispered, his fangs dragging up Nolan's neck.   


"For more kissing?" Nolan asked, rubbing against him, heat pouring from him in waves.   


"No," Brett panted. "To sleep."   


"I'm not tired," Nolan growled, annoyed as Brett’s lips moved out of his reach.   


"We're going back anyway," Brett said imperiously. He pulled Nolan to his chest, cradling him in his arms and turning back the way they'd come. The whole way, Nolan writhed, trying to fight his hold but Brett was stronger and taller, and kept him pinned easily, though he didn't escape without injury. He dumped Nolan inside the door and blocked the exit. "Good night," he called after Nolan's retreating back. "Hissy spitty cat," he grumbled under his breath.   


He was furious as he tore through the house to Brett's room, ripping his blanket from his bed and wrapping it around himself as he stormed back out.   


They passed in the hallway, Brett sighing unhappily as Nolan walked past him as if he wasn't even there. "I can't believe I gave that jerk my first kiss," he snarled as  he threw himself onto the couch, bitter tears clinging to his eyes.   


"Nolan," Brett whispered from the door. Nolan ignored him. Brett moved closer.   


"Don't touch me," Nolan growled as Brett's hand hovered over his back.   


"I just-" Brett said. "Nolan, you're not ready for that."   


"Says who?" Nolan muttered mutinously.   


"I don't want you to regret being with me because it's what your jag wanted in the heat of the moment," Brett said, sighing. Nolan turned his back, sniffling, trying to hold on to his anger but it slipped through his hands. Brett was probably right, but he couldn't bring himself to admit it.   


He shivered, only just realising that his boxers were still wet from the beach.   


"Nolan," Brett pleaded. "Please come back to the room."   


"Do you have dry clothes?" Nolan asked, his voice muffled by the blanket wrapped around him.

"Yeah, you can borrow some," Brett agreed. His hand tugged at the blanket and Nolan turned, his heart aching at the look of anguish on Brett's face.   


He kept hurting him. He didn't mean to. Brett was covered in slowly healing scratches, a wretched expression on his face and dark bags under his eyes. He looked exhausted.   


"I'm sorry," Nolan whispered. Brett helped him up and tugged him into a fierce hug, one that Nolan returned.   


"It's okay," Brett said into his hair. "I get it. It's a confusing time."   


"Still shouldn't be taking it out on you," Nolan mumbled into his chest.   


Brett hummed but said nothing. Nolan pulled away first, grabbing Brett's hand and leading him back upstairs.   


"Are you two done waking up the whole fucking house now?" Theo growled from the doorway of his and Liam's bedroom.   


Brett stuck his finger up at him as they walked past and Nolan snickered.   


"Fucking cats," Theo spat. The door slammed behind him and they heard sleepy protests from each room.   


Brett pulled him into his room before anyone else could come out and yell at them. He smiled down at him, kissing him on the nose before walking away and rustling through his bag. "Sweats okay?" Brett asked.   


"Yeah, thanks," Nolan said quietly. Brett threw them towards him and Nolan caught them. He also pulled out a clean pair of boxers.   


Nolan's eyes widened as Brett stripped off in front of him, his wet boxers slipping down his long legs. He stepped out of them and Nolan squeaked, a fierce blush on his cheeks as he stared at Brett's ass.   
His eyes rocketed up to the ceiling as Brett turned to glance at him. "Alright there, kitten?"   


"Fine," Nolan whispered, trying to reel in the burning desire that flared along his spine and tingled through his fingers. He wanted to touch.   


Brett groaned. "Stop smelling like that.   


"You're the one who's naked," Nolan hissed. His eyes dropped and then he swallowed, unable to look away from the sight in front of him. "Fuck," he whispered.   


His own cock throbbed in his soaking wet boxers as his eyes trailed down Brett's chest and stomach and to the long, hard cock jutting out from his body. He licked his lips and Brett whined. "You can't," he begged.

Despite his words he stalked closer, pressing Nolan against the closed door. "You can't look at me like that," Brett whispered. "Nolan, I can't resist it."   


Nolan's hands shook as he pushed Brett away, teeth gritted as he fought for control, slowly but surely reeling back the lust.   


"No," he growled. "When _I_ want to. Not you."   


The jag snarled and Nolan panted, shaking at the furious roiling in his chest as his werejaguar tried to push towards Brett.   


"Do you want me to go?" Brett asked, hovering just out of reach.   


Nolan shook his head, eyes squeezed shut. "No, just... give me a minute."   


He took a few deep breaths, hands clenched into fists. _This is my body_ , he told the jag silently. _You can stay here too, but I'm in charge._

"This sucks," Nolan groaned, his head falling back and hitting the door.   


"Big time," Brett agreed. Nolan brought his head back down, opening his eyes and looking at the other boy. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, thankfully wearing his clean pair of boxers, leant over with his elbows on his knees, chin resting in his hands.   


"Close your eyes," Nolan said after a moment. Brett complied and Nolan shucked his wet boxers, pulling on the pair of grey sweatpants that Brett had given him. They were far too long on him, so he rolled up the bottoms until his feet were free. He walked forward until he stood in front of Brett, running a hand through his hair. Brett sighed, leaning into it, and Nolan stepped in between his legs, with Brett wrapping his arms around him and nuzzling his chest.

It was nice, just running his hands through Brett's hair, gently massaging his scalp. He had lovely hair, long and soft, a little hint of a wave through it. The sides were short. Nolan liked the rough texture of it over the pads of his fingers.   


"I'm sorry I'm such a mess," Nolan said quietly.

"It's not your fault," Brett said sleepily. Nolan smiled. At least Brett wasn't denying it.

"Maybe," Nolan said. Brett looked up at him, frowning.   


"Nolan, I don't care what you've done, no one deserves being bitten against their will," he pointed out.   


He nodded, though he wasn't sure if he believed it. The guilt was a heavy weight in his chest, probably always would be.   


"We should sleep," Nolan whispered.

Brett hummed in agreement, pressing a kiss to his chest before moving back onto the bed, flopping against the pillows. He held his arms open. "Gonna sleep like a human now?" He asked.   


Nolan rolled his eyes but crawled onto the bed, cuddling against him and sighing happily as Brett wrapped his arms around him. He leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. "Good night," he whispered.   


"Good night," Nolan said quietly, closing his eyes and resting his head on Brett's chest. The taller boy reached down, pulling Nolan's leg up a bit higher and Nolan wiggled a bit more until he was comfortable.

Brett kissed the top of his head and Nolan smiled. He was warm and safe and sleep beckoned.

 

***

 

Nolan woke slowly, arching his back as he stretched each of his limbs. Yawning, he rubbed at his eyes and then opened them, blearily looking around the room. Brett was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the shower running, so he fell back against the pillows and wiggled on the mattress, turning over again and again as he coated his entire body in Brett's scent.   


Sighing happily, he wrapped the blanket tight around his body and dozed, listening to soothing sounds of the water hitting the tiles.   


A strange sound caught his attention and he cocked his head. It came again, and Nolan frowned as he tried to place it. And then Brett moaned, and his eyes widened as realisation hit. Oh. _Oh._

He stuck his head under the blanket, trying to block the noise out but his super-sensitive hearing meant he could still hear everything, every slick movement of his hand, every groan and curse, every shuddering breath. He whined, Brett's scent on his skin only enhancing his own desire, his cock throbbing.   


With everything that had been happening, Nolan hadn't even thought about masturbating in a long time. But now, now he was desperate, his hand slipping inside his pants and taking his cock in hand, stroking it and smothering his whimper by biting down on the pillow.

This would be over embarrassingly quick, but Nolan didn't even care. His nose was filled with Brett's scent, every noise the other boy made sending him closer and closer to the edge. His toes curled, his hand speeding up. Brett whimpered as he came and Nolan cried his name into the pillow, muffling the noise as much as possible. The shower shut off but Nolan was so close, just a little bit more.   


"Nolan?" Brett said, standing at the door, gripping the towel at his waist.

He should have been embarrassed, but instead he moaned, hips thrusting into his fist,  writhing on the bed as he chased his orgasm.

"Nope, I can't," Brett groaned, turning and going back into the bathroom. The shower started up again but Nolan barely noticed, too caught up in the pleasure shivering up and down his spine as he arched off the bed, coating his hand and stomach with cum, his cock pulsing.

Nolan turned his head and gulped down air, shuddering through the vestiges of his orgasm. His cock slowly softened in his hand and he grimaced at the sticky mess that coated his hand. Glancing around, his eyes lit upon the box of tissues on the bedside table and he grabbed a handful, cleaning himself off. He threw them into the bin and curled up back under the blanket, sleepy and sated, waiting for Brett.

This time, Brett entered the room a lot more cautiously, peering in to make sure Nolan was decent. Sighing, he moved around the room, shivering, water still running down his chest from his hair. Nolan watched him from the safety of the bed, amused. "Cold shower?"   


Brett narrowed his eyes at him. "Yes."

Nolan snickered and Brett growled, grabbing the blanket and dragging it away. "Hey," Nolan objected, pouting.   


"This is going in the wash," Brett said. "Along with the sheets. Because I will never be able to sleep in here again otherwise."   


"Why?" Nolan asked, tilting his head.   


"Because it smells like you and what you were just doing in here," Brett growled. "And I'm barely holding back from jumping you as is."

Nolan just smirked at him, rolling around on the bed again, eyes flashing in a challenge.

"You're gonna be the death of me," Brett informed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's pretty angsty

It was weird to be back at Beacon High like nothing had happened. Even after a few weeks, Nolan still wasn't used to it. There were reminders everywhere. A stray bullet hole here. A window that was taped over there. And empty seats in every classroom. His eyes slid over them, wincing, each one a blow. Those kids were gone, and he had helped that to happen.

Lacrosse was a welcome distraction, though he was still getting used to limiting his speed and strength to what he had been capable of before his shift. The control thing was getting easier everyday. He and his jag were becoming more familiar with each other now, more in harmony. Nolan felt like his mind was his own again, with the jags needs a brief impulse that he could follow or not as he chose.

Theo, the bastard, took great satisfaction from testing this control. He'd bought a laser pointer from a dollar store and Nolan was twitchy as hell, eyes darting over the wall as he followed it back and forth, only just holding back from pouncing after it. "You're such a dick," he muttered under his breath. Theo was on the other side of the cafeteria with Liam, snickering as he turned the laser off. Nolan glared at him until Brett cleared his throat, bringing his attention back to him.

"The laser again?" Brett asked.

"Yes," Nolan scowled.

Brett kissed his cheek and turned away to continue his conversation with Lori. Nolan sighed, resting his chin in his hand, distracted now by Brett. Things had been good with the other boy, great even, if not for the fact that beyond some kissing here and there, things between them had not progressed. He could understand his initial reluctance. Nolan hadn't been ready, hadn't been able to tell what was his jag and what was him. But now he had control, and no matter how determined he was in getting his hands on his boyfriend and that gorgeous body of his, Brett turned him away. The rejection was starting to sting.

He was being so good, but Nolan wanted to be _bad._

So he and Liam had made a plan, a last-ditch effort to make Brett see that he was ready for more. A plan that would come to fruition after lacrosse practice that night.

It was hard to focus during practice. His eyes were on Brett, watching him run across the field, the precise grace to every movement, not a single step or gesture wasteful. It had intent, even if it wasn't immediately obvious. It was clear that Brett had been playing lacrosse for a really long time.

There was also the fact that he wasn't wearing a shirt, even though it was getting dark and the temperature was dropping.

"Hit the showers," Coach yelled, stalking off and expecting them to pack up as he normally did.

Liam and Nolan, now co-captains were in charge of clean up but Liam was already jogging away. "Sorry, Nolan," Liam called over his shoulder. "I have to be home early today."

He didn't, but it was part of the plan.

Nolan sighed and grumbled as he walked around collecting up all of the discarded equipment.

"I'll help," Brett offered, joining him immediately. Nolan smiled to himself. By the time they finished, the locker room would be clear.

"Thanks," Nolan said gratefully. "I can't believe Liam just ran off. He's normally good about helping."

He might have been laying it on a bit thick, because Brett gave him a quizzical look.

They were silent as they gathered up the last of it and Nolan left to go lock it up in the shed. As one of the captains, Coach had entrusted him with a key. He took his time putting everything away.

When he walked into the locker room, Brett was showering. _Perfect._

He stared at Brett's back as he pulled off his shirt, chucking it onto his bag. His shoes were kicked off, socks following directly after.

Brett shivered, feeling Nolan's eyes on his back, but didn't turn around. From the tension in his shoulders, however, Nolan knew he had his undivided attention.

His shirt and underwear were stripped off and then he was standing there, completely naked, blood boiling in anticipation.

"What are you doing?" Brett asked in a low voice.

"I think it's pretty obvious," Nolan said, smirking as he stepped closer. Brett shuddered, poised on the balls of his feet, ready to run, but there was nowhere to go. Nolan was between him and his clothes, and he didn't think that Brett had the nerve to run out into the night naked and wet. There was no one else around to act as a buffer, no possible excuse for Brett to ignore him or pretend he didn't understand. Nolan had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Nolan," Brett warned, turning, but that was his first mistake. He looked and Nolan preened as his eyes trailed up and down his body. "Fuck," he whispered.

He was no bronzed Adonis like Brett, but Nolan wasn't shy about his looks. He was lithe and muscular, and he already knew that Brett was a big fan of his face, especially his lips and freckles. And well, he didn't have anything to be ashamed of in the cock department either.

Brett's eyes zeroed in on it, watching as Nolan brushed down his stomach and took it in his hand, stroking it slowly.

"You haven't been listening to me," Nolan said, stepping even closer until he was under the spray with Brett, nudging him back against the tiles. "Or you've been choosing not to, maybe."

"Please," Brett whispered. "I can't-"

"Resist," Nolan supplied. "So you keep saying. And yet you have been. Resisting."

"I don't-"

"Want to do anything that makes me uncomfortable," Nolan interrupted again. He placed a hand on either side of Brett's body and pressed close, skin on skin. "Yes, I've been listening. But you haven't been, because if you did you would know what I've been saying for a week now."

He looked up at Brett as he kissed his chest, right over his heart. Brett shivered, eyes wide, the silver swallowed by black, his lust dizzying, awakening Nolan's hunger.  
"I'm ready," Nolan breathed, putting his hands on Brett's body, sliding them down, intent on his goal. "And I want you."

Brett grabbed his wrists, holding them in a vice-like grip. "Your control," he grit out. "Your jag."

Nolan gazed up at him, blue eyes bright, flashing him a smile and showing human teeth. "This is all me," he vowed.

"I-"

"No more excuses," Nolan said gently. "I'm ready, Brett. Are you?"

"Yes," Brett whispered, leaning down, letting go of Nolan's hands to cup his face. "God, I'm so ready Nolan."

The kiss was electric, hard and passionate, hands roaming, gripping with bruising force, the water sluicing over their bodies.

Nolan could feel Brett's cock against his stomach, hard and hot. He touched it softly, tentatively, as Brett's head fell back with a groan. He took advantage of this to nuzzle into Brett's neck, kissing and nibbling over his pulse.

This was the moment that the hot water ran out and Nolan shrieked, both boys stumbling out of the shower, cursing. They dove for their towels, drying off as quickly as possible.

"That wasn't very sexy," Nolan pouted.

"I don't know," Brett smirked. "I was impressed. I've never heard someone's voice go quite that high before."

"Shut up," Nolan mumbled, blushing as he started getting dressed.

Brett watched him for a moment longer, eyes glued to the muscles of Nolan's back before he started pulling on some clean clothes as well. Nolan shoved his dirty clothes and towel into his lacrosse bag and hefted it onto his shoulder. Once Brett was ready, he grabbed his hand and linked their fingers together, beaming at him as they walked out to Brett's car. "Let's go home," Nolan said with a shy smile.

"Home?" Brett asked, looking surprised.

Nolan froze, blushing a deep red. "Um, I meant-"

"You think of my place as home now?" Brett interrupted. Nolan squeaked and buried his face in Brett's chest embarrassed. "Is that why you keep bringing stuff over? The blankets and photos and random knick-knacks?"

"Maybe," Nolan said, his voice muffled by Brett's sweater. "Everyone should have stuff."

He'd been surprised the first time Brett had taken him around to his and Lori's apartment. It was basic and tiny, with an assortment of mismatched furniture; some from ikea, some milk crates, some stuff that they'd clearly gathered on hard rubbish day. It was sparse, with the only new items being the huge TV in the living room and the playstation that connected to it. It was pretty clear where Brett's measly paycheck from delivering pizzas went.

Nolan had taken to bringing some stuff over from his place to make it seem more like a home. A nice plush blanket thrown over the couch. A few photos of the pack he'd taken using a polaroid camera. A cushion here. A painting there. It already looked so much more inviting, so much more like a home.

_Their home._

Brett kissed the top of his head affectionately. "Alright, let's go home," he whispered. Nolan pulled away, trying to hide his pleased smile but Brett tilted his face up, smirking as he kissed him lightly on the mouth.

"Can we go by my parents place really quick?" Nolan asked.

"Sure," Brett said, kissing him one more time before moving around to the driver's side and unlocking the car.

Nolan's thoughts buzzed around in his head as Brett drove. He hadn't been properly home in weeks now. He'd been ducking in when he knew that there would be no one home to grab clean clothes and take a few things. His mum had been leaving him money on his desk and notes, lots of notes. He'd stopped opening them. They made him feel too guilty, another person that he was hurting, another thing that he was doing wrong, but it was better than the alternative, which was explaining.

Brett pulled up out the front and Nolan paled. The outside light was on, and through the front window he could see his family eating at the dinner table.

"Do you want me to come in?" Brett asked.

"No," Nolan shook his head. "It's okay. I won't be long."

His hands shook as he undid his seatbelt and opened the door. Each step towards the front door felt like a death sentence. Pulling his keys out of his pocket, he unlocked the front door and let himself in. The conversation around the table died as Nolan stepped inside. The chair scraped as his mother stood.

"Nolan?"

"Hi," he said quietly, standing at the door, drinking in their faces.

His mum had her hands clutched over her heart as she stared at him, tears welling in her eyes. Both of his little sisters were gaping at him. And his dad, he was staring down at his plate, glowering at it. He swallowed nervously.

"Are you coming home?" Isabella asked, mushy peas dripping from her mouth and onto her plate.

He shook his head, and she pouted. How could he explain it to them? How could he find the right words to fix it?

With a sigh, he turned away and walked to his room, gathering up a few more clothes and belongings, stuffing them into a bag. He looked around his room. It seemed sparse now, dusty, unlived in. He could smell that his mother and both of his sisters had been in there recently. The drawings on the desk explained his sisters' presence. The salt of his mother's tears explained hers. Miserable, he grabbed the pictures and shoved them in the bag as well, along with the money and the note his mother had written.

When he walked out of his room, he found his mother standing by the front door, looking outside.

"Is he the reason why you haven't been home?" She asked fiercely, glaring out at Brett. He was leaning against his car, looking worried. Nolan smiled at him over his mother's shoulder.

"No," Nolan said. "Brett has nothing to do with it."

She turned, looking up at him. Since when had his mother needed to look up at him? He must have gotten taller.

"We don't care if you're gay, Nolan," he said. "It doesn't matter, we love you."

"I know," Nolan said. "That's not why either."

"Then why?" She pleaded.

He shook his head. He didn't have the words.

"Your mother is worried sick about you," his father said, still not looking at him. "The least you can do is tell her why."

"I'm sorry," he whispered. In his chest, his jag paced, antsy at this confined feeling, ready to lash out. He couldn't do that here, he couldn't hurt them.

"Nolan," Brett said quietly. "You need to calm down."

"I have to go," Nolan said abruptly, closing his eyes, unable to hide the glowing green of his eyes. "I love you, all of you."

Gently, he pushed past his mother and walked out towards Brett. "Let's go," he said urgently. "Please."

Brett got into the car, started it up. Nolan climbed in, chucked the bag onto the backseat, did up his seatbelt. He studiously ignored the eyes itching at the side of his face. "Where's Nolan going?" He heard Katerina ask.

They drove away before Nolan could hear the answer.

"Are you alright?" Brett asked, rubbing a hand on his leg, reassuring him with his touch.

"Yeah, fine," Nolan said quietly. "It's just hard, seeing them."

"You could go back there, if you really wanted to," Brett said gently. "I like having you with me, but I'd understand."

"I know, but they're safer without me there," Nolan replied, sighing. "I couldn't bear it if they got caught up in all this supernatural bullshit."

"This supernatural bullshit is your life now," Brett pointed out. "Are you really gonna cut them out of it completely?"

"If I have to," Nolan growled. He was agitated now.

Brett stopped the car, recognising the signs. "What do you need?" He asked.

"I need to run," Nolan said. "Take me somewhere I can run."

Brett turned the car around, heading out of town and towards the preserve. He'd barely stopped the car before Nolan was leaping out, streaking off into the woods. He heard Brett curse as he scrambled to follow.

He let the human problems fall away as he weaved through trees and leapt over fallen logs, running and running. He could hear smaller animals diving for cover as he neared, and he bared his teeth in a grin, relishing in the power of being the strongest creature in the woods, and the cathartic pleasure of placing one foot in front of the other.

Soon, he became aware of Brett catching up. He had longer legs than him, and he was faster. He changed directions and Brett growled as he turned in a wider circle. He wasn't as agile as Nolan was.  
"Catch me," Nolan purred. "If you can."

Adrenaline pumped through his body as Brett chased him. A dozen times it seemed that Brett would pounce and catch him, only for Nolan to change directions again, narrowly dodging him, laughing with delight as he evaded capture. At one point Brett tripped and Nolan darted past a clearing and then backtracked until he was behind Brett. He could see him looking down and scowling as he waited for his ankle to heal from the large scratch that had gouged it. As soon as it had, he jumped to his feet and followed Nolan's trail.

With a grin, Nolan followed, doing his best to suppress his scent as Brett had taught him.

Brett reached the clearing and frowned, nose to the air. Nolan had circled it a few times, confusing the trail, and Brett smirked. "Not bad, kitten."

Silently, Nolan climbed the nearest tree, crawling along a branch that was above Brett as he tried to figure out what direction Nolan had gone in. He perched there, butt wiggling, eyes gleaming. Brett sensed him a moment too late as he launched at him.

He grunted as Nolan landed on him, pinning him against the ground. "Got you," Nolan grinned.

"I'm impressed," Brett said. "You're getting better at this."

"Thanks," Nolan preened. "I have a pretty good teacher."

"I hear he's really hot too," Brett nodded solemnly.

"The hottest," Nolan agreed, leaning down and kissing him. Brett locked his legs around Nolan and used his superior height and weight to flip them, pressing against Nolan and pinning his arms above his head.

"Are you ready to go home now?" Brett asked, eyes dark with lust.

"For more kissing?" Nolan asked, writhing underneath him. Brett smiled.

"Yes," he agreed, kissing him again, harder now.

"Okay," Nolan whispered against his lips. "Take me home."


End file.
